1. Field
The following description relates to a structure of electrically connecting a snap electrode for medical purposes, which is easily attached/detached to/from various monitoring pads attached to a human body to measure electrocardiogram (ECG), electromyogram (EMG), brain wave and nervous system signals and electrically connected to medical equipment, to an electric wire using a pressing method instead of welding.
2. Description of Related Art
An action current of a muscle, which represents an action potential of the muscle, is referred to as electromyogram, and excitement of the heart muscle occurs in the venous sinus and proceeds to an atrium and a ventricle. If the excitement is induced to an ammeter (electrocardiograph) at arbitrary two points, the action current of the heart is represented as a graph. This graph is an electrocardiograph (ECG), which is very important to diagnose cardiac disorders.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional connecting structure of a snap electrode 10 and an electric wire 12 for measuring ECG and EMG.
As shown in FIG. 1, a combining protrusion 14, which is inserted into the snap electrode 10 to be combined with the snap electrode 10, is formed at the center of one side of a pad 13 attached to a human body, and the snap electrode 10 electrically connected to monitoring equipment through the electric wire 12 is combined with the combining protrusion 14.
As shown in FIG. 2, the electric wire 12 is welded to the body 15 of the snap electrode 10 using a material such as lead, and the snap electrode 10 is covered with a case 11 injection-molded using a synthetic resin that is not harmful to the human body. A portion protruded from the top of the body 15 of the snap electrode 10 is formed to secure a space in which the combining protrusion 14 formed on the pad 13 shown in FIG. 1 is mounted when the combining protrusion 14 is inserted into the body 15 of the snap electrode 10.
The aforementioned conventional electric wire connecting structure connects the snap electrode 10 and the electric wire 12 to each other through welding using a metal such as lead, and thus the metal such as lead can harm the human body and the electric wire 12 can be easily detached from the snap electrode 100 due to poor welding. Furthermore, the electric wire 12 is welded to the body 15 of the snap electrode 10 every time the snap electrode is use, and thus productivity is decreased.
Moreover, there is a trend toward restraining the snap electrode from welding using a material such as lead to construct medical equipment by a low.